


【KK】主人带我回家（中）

by tzkcxy



Category: KKH - Fandom, KKL
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzkcxy/pseuds/tzkcxy
Summary: *架空甜饼！*认识于网络的主人51X宠物244*这是一个成功奔现的故事





	【KK】主人带我回家（中）

这一觉睡得舒舒服服，刚醒来的时候先伸了个长长的懒腰，惬意又放松地在枕头上用力蹭了蹭脸颊。  
嗅到了陌生的味道，他才猛地记起自己现在正在光一家里。他猛地坐起来，卧室里只有他一个，说不上是松了一口气还是有些失落。  
要是……要是能在他怀里醒来，应该会浪漫很多吧……  
刚又打了个小呵欠，挠着头往外走，一拉开门就闻到一股浓香，肚子里立刻就叽里咕噜地吵翻了天：好香！好饿！  
他立刻小跑着顺着香味找到了厨房，随后看到只穿了一条宽松运动裤、赤着上身的光一在那边煎牛排。  
“好香哦！嘶——啊~”  
刚冲过去故意搂住了光一的腰，探头看了一眼锅里的状况深深吸了口气，随即把脸靠在他的肩膀上。  
“醒了？”光一温柔地问他，“马上就好了，这里油烟大，Tsuyo出去等吧。”  
“诶？”刚想了想，自己这么大喇喇地由着主人照顾似乎不太好，于是摇摇头坚定地抱着他说，“我在这儿陪你。”  
“嗯、那忍耐一下哦，马上就好了。”光一怕呛到他，立刻把排风扇开大一个档，机器嗡嗡地工作起来。刚似乎被吵到了，撅起嘴巴有些不乐意地躲到了光一身后，用力把脸埋进了他后背上。似乎那里有些敏感，光一绷紧了肌肉，漂亮流畅的线条立刻浮现出来，刚羡慕极了，忍不住在他颈后悄悄地亲了亲。  
“嗯……”  
光一低低的呻吟藏在排风机的噪音下面，他无奈又宠溺地笑着关了火，一下子转身在还刚没反应过来的时候“啪”地将他推到了墙上。  
“诶？！”刚吓了一跳，他瞪圆了眼睛看向光一，见他凑过来，立刻条件反射地闭上眼睛仰起脸，环抱住了他的腰背。  
“你以为我要吻你嘛？嗯？”光一恶魔似的在他耳边低声说，一口咬住他敏感的耳垂，舔舐着柔软温热的耳根，“偏不。”  
“呜……”  
被他这样一弄，刚全身都酥软下去，甚至有些站不住了。光一也不贪多，撩拨几下就放开他，一下子将人打横抱起去了外面，安置在了沙发上。  
“乖乖的，吃过饭还要带你出去玩呢。”光一揉揉他的脑袋，说完之后就转身回了厨房，留下刚拼命地冲着自己的脸扇风希望红彤彤的热度能够褪去一些。  
吃过了美味多汁的小牛排，刚心满意足地拍拍肚皮眯起眼睛，又觉得自己有些困了。  
“我怎么不知道……自己养的原来是小懒猫呀？”光一好笑地捏了捏他的鼻尖，“快，跟我一起去刷碗。”“嗯！”刚很干脆地答应下来。要是光一什么都不让他做，他反而会觉得不自在呢。  
两个人配合下很快收拾好厨房，光一领着他出了门，直接把人带去了迪士尼那边。虽然刚反复强调自己早就成年了，不过还是忍不住疯玩到了大半夜，看过烟火才依依不舍地跟着光一回家。  
看烟火的时候，他一直都紧紧地抓着光一的手。晚上有点冷，光一很快将人圈进怀里，拉开外套将他紧紧裹住。虽然刚看起来一直没心没肺的样子，但心中却把这一点温暖牢牢地记下。  
他不知道他和光一的这份关系能够持续到什么时候，但是那一刻，他真的希望能够是永远。  
到家已经接近午夜，刚累得不行了，洗了个澡没来得及吹头发就倒在了床上，光一好笑地把人拉起来，圈在怀里细细地吹干头发，然后才放他去睡觉。  
缩在被子里的刚有些不好意思。都是因为自己太累了，所以……原本光一是想跟自己亲热的吧？却不得不取消了……  
这样想着，在光一上床之后他主动凑过去，靠进他怀里歉意地说：“抱歉啊……”  
“嗯？怎么了？”光一环抱着他摆弄着手机，“你先睡吧，明天带你去台场玩，下午再去原宿逛逛。”  
刚看着他在黑暗中被手机照亮的脸，突然有些在意地问：“是谁啊？”  
“嗯？哦，公司的一些事情。没关系。”光一笑着亲亲他的额头，又把注意力给了手机。  
刚才不信呢，他家光一（这么快就自家啦）那么帅那么多金还事业有成，要说没人追他把名字倒着写！  
不会是……不会是给乱七八糟的女人联络吧？  
刚立刻警惕了起来。不过抵不过睡意，他在心中碎碎念里缓缓睡去。  
第二天一早他“唰”地睁开眼，看光一还没醒立刻在心中大叫“good chance！”，装作懒洋洋的样子伸了个懒腰，然后爬下床去。光一果然醒了，迷迷糊糊地问：“怎么了Tsuyo？”“哦，没事，我起来上个厕所就回来。你再睡会儿吧。”刚自认为演技很好地敷衍着，得到回答之后撑着床下地的时候顺手摸走了光一放在床头的手机。

站在厕所里，刚反复猜测着密码。会是什么呢？是生日吗？还是最简单的全是零？他一共有五次机会，已经用掉了三次，要是下一次还不成功，他就不敢再试了，被光一发现就不好了。  
刚完全没有察觉，自己现在就像个醋味冲天的小姑娘偷摸给男朋友查岗似的。他思考的太过入神，连什么时候门开了都不知道。  
“为什么不试试你自己的生日？”光一从后面抱住他低笑着问。他把下巴枕在刚肩膀上，半点也没有生气的样子。刚却差一点被他吓得将手机扔到马桶里去。  
“对、对不起……我，我不是、没……”“别紧张，我又没生气。”光一亲亲他的侧脸柔声道，“我的手机你随便看随便玩。”  
刚有些紧张地照着他的话试了试自己的生日，没想到还真的解锁了，壁纸设定的还是自己好久之前给他发的、中学修学旅行的时候拍的照片，自己在一片田野间笑得傻乎乎的。  
“好啦，你出去慢慢玩，我洗个澡哦。”光一说着把刚推出了卫生间，见他一脸不安，上前安慰的亲亲他的额头，“我真的没有生气。要不，你的手机待会儿也给我看看？”  
“嗯！好！”刚忙不迭地点头，“你随便看！”  
光一无奈地摇头笑着点点他的鼻尖。  
浴室里传来水声，刚不安地坐在床边，思前想后还是点开了他的line。他理直气壮地想，自己现在可是光一最亲密的人，很有义务看看有没有一些小妖精来骚扰自家主人。嗯，就是这样！  
没想到这一看还真让他发现了端倪。有那么五六个美女头像的账号一直在给他发信息，其中五个是在最底下，说明那好几条信息光一全部没有看。还有一个是昨晚刚发过的，这个账号发了四十多条，但是光一一直都没看。  
刚一个没忍住就点开看了一下，果然几乎每天都有问候，还夹杂着不少自拍，刚都不得不承认她是个不可多得的美人，尤其是胸前那对……简直跟排球似的欧派，刚觉得自己有点晕奶——虽然他喜欢男性，但是看到漂亮的女性还是会欣赏的。  
但是这一看就不得了了，所有消息“已读”，那边似乎立刻就察觉了，问候立马发送过来：【光一君早~】  
刚吓得立刻想要退出界面，那边却穷追不舍地干脆打了语音过来，刚手忙脚乱中竟然点了接听，随即那边传来了甜美的问候声：【喂，光一君？我是麻美。】  
刚觉得沉默着不太好，只能结结巴巴地答道：“您、您好，光一刚刚离开了。您过会儿再打过来吧……”  
【离开了？】那边的女人犹豫了一下，客气地询问道，【请问，方便我这样等他回来嘛？】  
刚有些为难，他最不会拒绝别人了。好在这时候光一腰间围着毛巾擦着头发出来随口问：“怎么了Tsuyo？”刚见到救星一样立刻把手机递过去求助地可怜兮兮看着他。  
被刚的上目线攻击萌到差点心脏停跳，光一心情很好地一边抚摸着他的脸颊一边漫不经心接起了电话：“喂？”  
【光一君？还记得我吗，我是麻美。】  
光一微微蹙眉显然是不记得了，他挪开手机看了一眼屏幕，“哦”了一声道，“什么事？”  
【光一君，刚巧今天有一个聚会，我们一起好吗？大家都是朋友，好好地热闹一下。】  
“抱歉，现在是我的私人时间。”光一一边淡漠地回答着，一边温柔地捏了捏刚嫩嫩的脸蛋，唇边露出意思笑意，“我要好好陪我的恋人。”  
刚惊讶地睁大了眼睛看着他，通话那边也倒抽了一口冷气，又有些不服气的问：【那既然刚才那个男孩子都能占用你的私人时间，我……】她好像意识到了什么，慢慢地止了话头。  
“就像你想的那样。”光一笑着看刚，像是对他说一般认真地说，“Tsuyo就是我的恋人。”  
通话被切断，手机扔到床上，但是刚依旧愣愣地没有回神。  
骗人的吧……怎么会是恋人？明明……自己只是宠物而已，自己……对的，一定只是光一敷衍对方的说辞而已。  
想到自己只是个挡箭牌，刚的神色立刻黯淡下去，整个人失去了精气神似的蔫蔫的，他觉得胸口发闷还有点痛。  
“小傻瓜。”光一弯下腰捧起他的脸，捏圆搓扁地蹂躏了几下，才重重地亲了一下他的鼻子尖，再直起腰来的时候不知道是故意还是意外，他腰间的毛巾掉了下去。  
刚直愣愣地看着自己面前近在咫尺、半勃起状态的性器，惊呼了一声竟然直接捂住脸低下了头不好意思去看。  
“你怎么这么可爱！”光一恨恨地低骂了一句，直接将人扔上床压上去，扯开刚的手捏着他的下巴吻住了他。  
这是他们的第一个吻，来得像是狂风暴雨般激烈又缠绵，刚呜咽着张口配合他的大肆侵略，身体已经几乎化成了水一般，他连搂着光一的力气都使不上了。  
双腿大开，光一的身体嵌入进来，他能够感觉到他火烫的性器抵在股间轻轻摩擦，一阵酸麻自腰间涌起，他觉得自己就连心脏都开始软软麻麻的了，他不由得用力张开腿想要光一离自己更近一点，火热的狼吻已经蔓延到了耳根脖颈，他的那里最为敏感，光一一点气息打在上面都能让他浑身无力，更别提直接吻上。  
“呜……光一别、那、那里痒……啊嗯~”  
一阵阵刺痛提醒着他，光一正在他身上烙下痕迹。刚无力拒绝，他能做的只有努力地抱住他乖乖承受。  
“小东西……你为什么那么可爱？嗯？”  
光一的吐息几乎要灼伤刚的皮肤，他只能无力地呻吟着用尽残存的力量拥抱他。  
“好啦……先放过你，今天还要出去玩呢。”光一在刚颈边种了几颗小草莓，有些遗憾地想要起身，这是听到刚弱弱地声音问他：“那、现在，是恋人了嘛？”  
光一笑着亲亲他红润的小嘴巴：“当然是啦！”  
看到原本还撅着嘴巴一副忧郁模样的小孩忽的就眉开眼笑，光一心头汹涌起无限的怜爱之情，又将他压在床上恶狠狠地吻了一番。

要出门，当然没那么简单。  
出门的时候，刚红着脸捏着衣角，有些别扭地迈着步子跟在光一身后。刚刚，光一在他下面塞了一个无线跳蛋，现在遥控器就拿在他手里。两个人坐上电车，刚以为光一要使坏了，但是他却没有，只是一直温和地拉着他的手跟他聊天。  
就在神经放松的下车时，下体突然“嗡！”地一下震动了起来，刚一个踉跄差点摔倒在站台上，光一早有准备地扶住他，一边柔声责怪道：“怎么不小心？记得看路啊！”一边把频率稳定在“低”上面。  
刚恨恨地看了他一眼，咬着嘴唇调整了一下呼吸。下身麻酥酥的很是舒服，但是之前两人异地的时候，他也有过跳蛋外出的经历，所以很快就适应了下来。  
两人去了台场，刚进行了一番圣地巡礼之后，光一又带他去坐摩天轮。他不是不知道刚怕高，但……怕才好做点别的事情嘛。  
“光一……我有点怕……”  
排队的时候刚也一直扯着光一的衣角犹豫不决，殊不知他的小动作看在堂本光一眼里早已让他燃起了熊熊欲火，恨不得这就扯着这孩子去公共厕所里大干一番。  
不过光一好歹暂时压制了一下欲念。他知道刚这还是第一次，一定要给他留下最美好的回忆才行。  
“来，到我们了。”光一搂着他的腰带着他坐进了一个紫色的小房间里面，两人坐在一侧，随着房间升高，刚的身体越发紧绷起来。  
“别怕Tsuyo，有我在。”光一安抚地一边轻吻着他敏感的耳廓，一边慢慢解开了他的裤子。  
刚今天在光一的要求下穿了牛仔裤出门，因为太宽松的话万一硬了容易被看出来。此刻裤子解开，光一立刻看到刚的那条浅灰色的内裤上面已经湿了一大块，颜色深了好多。  
“要露出来喽……”他低笑着，缓缓地拉下他的内裤。  
“呜……不要！别……光一，求你……”刚害怕的立刻压住他的手，他乞求地望着光一近在咫尺的双眸，他能看到他眼中倒映着的两个自己。  
但是他的请求并没有奏效，光一缓慢却坚定地将他的内裤扯下、绷在阴囊下方，让性器整个暴露在空气中。  
“Tsuyo这里好漂亮，粉色的呢。”光一很认真地打量着手里这根才微微勃起的性器，轻柔撸动了几下赞道，“不小嘛，而且形状也好看。”  
“别……别说了……”刚羞恼地偏过头，眼泪从眼角滑下，他却不是真的生气，害怕混合着羞涩还有情欲的刺激，才让他情不自禁地流下了眼泪。  
光一揉搓着他，让整根肉棒整齐地在手掌中勃起，他看了一下，现在摩天轮才转过不到六分之一，他们还有十分多钟的时间。他抓着刚的手按到自己胯下诱导道：“Tsuyo乖，你知道该怎么做的。”  
“呜……不，我不知道……”  
刚不知道是不是错觉，他总觉得自己胯下凉飕飕的，而他们所处的这个小空间正在不可抑制地加大摇晃幅度。他们正在越来越高，越来越高，很快就会被风吹得“呼”一下子飞出去，然后摔个稀巴烂……  
“跨上来。”光一直接拉起他让他跨在自己身上，但是牛仔裤太过碍事，他干脆想让刚把整个屁股都露出来给他磨蹭一下。  
但是刚抗拒的厉害，他拼命的摇着头眼泪流的满脸都是，哭得都快抽噎着打嗝了，光一沉下脸抓着他的手腕问：“一个宠物公然反抗主人，你知道后果是什么吗？”  
“但是、但是，我们不是恋人嘛？”刚拼命地吸着气用手抹着眼泪，倔强地瞪着他。他不敢看别的地方，只敢看光一的脸。他凑得极尽，让他的脸填满了自己的整个视线范围。  
光一凶他，但是他不在乎，他要凶回去，试图用这幅装作凶狠的模样掩盖自己的委屈和害怕。  
光一憋不住笑起来，他搂过刚拍拍他的后背哄道：“对，我们是恋人，所以你可以拒绝我。知道了吗？以后我要是想做你不喜欢的事，就直接说出来、告诉我，好不好？”  
“嗯……”刚吸吸鼻子，靠着他奶声奶气黏糊糊地问，“那、那可不可以不在这里？我真的怕……”  
“好，我们不在这里胡闹。来，把裤子整理好，快到最顶上了哦。”光一帮他整理了一下裤子，牛仔裤变得相当紧，勒得刚很难受，他苦着脸又瞪了光一一眼。他发现在光一不再逼他的时候，自己就会放松一点。靠在他身边，仿佛连身处高空都不那么可怕了。  
传说中，在摩天轮的最高处接吻，就能永远跟恋人在一起。这一点刚也知道，并且他曾经的愿望就是能够跟恋人在这里接吻。他看着光一，眼前的这个男人几乎附和了他理想恋人的一切条件，刚不由得又有些脸颊发烧，他勇敢地直视着光一的眼睛，凑过去亲吻他笑着的唇角。  
“你呀……”光一无奈地搂着他，没想到现在刚倒是变得很勇猛，他主动跨坐到了光一腿上搂住他的脖子，用屁股磨蹭着他微微涨起的股间。  
光一明白了，刚其实还是对在外面露出有些抗拒——其实人家主要还是怕高——这不只要是穿好了衣服他就特主动了嘛。没关系，不喜欢就不喜欢，光一也只是在这种密闭安全的地方才愿意跟他刺激一下而已。  
“晚上有你好看的。”光一咬着他的唇含混不清地哼道。  
“那我采访你一下哦，光一先生。”刚跟他分开，把自己的拳头握起来做麦克状伸到他嘴边，“这位先生，您今晚打算射几次呢？”  
“我射几次这一点构不成问题，最主要的是……”光一亲亲他的小拳头笑着看他，眼中翻涌起赤裸裸的占有侵略的欲望，“我要让你射到再射不出来为止。”  
刚的反应可爱极了，他先是一愣，好像没听懂光一话中之意一般，随即猛地一个激灵，一头扎进了他怀里把自己的脸深深地藏了起来。光一抱着他大笑着揉揉他的脑袋又亲亲他的耳朵，两人依偎在一起直到快要重新回到地面。  
两人有说有笑地出来找了一家餐厅，两人进去要了一个小包间，随后坐在了桌子的同一侧。  
查看菜单的时候，刚顽皮地伸手去摸光一的胯下，他发现他还没有完全软下去，更是变本加厉地拉开了他的拉链，隔着内裤揉揉捏捏。光一看他一眼，淡定地按了铃。没想到刚比他还淡定，眼看服务员过来帮他们点单，干脆扒开他的内裤把里面的软棒子掏了出来，撸两下，抓住尖端揉一揉，软棒子变成了硬棒子。  
光一面不改色，他只是挑了挑左半边眉毛，气定神闲的选好了菜单。他的胸口紧贴着桌边，服务生就算再近也看不到刚手上的小动作。再说，这个服务生好像有点怕他的样子，一直站的不太近，老老实实记菜单。  
“我要坐在你对面。”刚见他完全没有被整到，突然有些气鼓鼓地哼了一声，冲到了对面坐下，留光一一个人胯下毫无防备地坐在那儿。光一并没生气，他撑着桌子托着腮，温柔地笑着注视着自己对面这孩子，并且默默地伸手进口袋里，把跳蛋推到了中档。  
“嗯……”刚微微蹙眉，他按了按小腹，气鼓鼓地等着他，干脆脱了鞋子用脚蹬上了他的胯下。  
门开开合合，他们俩一个肚子里跳蛋嗡嗡嗡一个享受着对方笨拙青涩的足交，好在桌子够大挡的够严实，不然上菜的小哥要被吓死了。  
“您的菜齐了。请慢用。”  
上完了菜，门被关上，光一看着刚的眼睛捏了捏他的脚，随后在他难以置信的注视下就那样大喇喇地站了起来，甩着“香肠”走去了门口——锁了门。  
看着刚瞪圆的眼睛，光一好笑地捏捏他的脸颊问：“怎么了Tsuyo？”“你……你就不怕这里有监控？”  
“哦？”光一漫不经心地四处看了一眼，“没有啊。”  
“你确定没有？为什么？”  
“因为这家店是我的啊。”  
“……”  
“而且隔音也不错。所以，”光一来到他跟前，性器冲着他的脸，他伸手摸摸刚的头发暗示性地将他向自己胯下按去，“待会儿你叫得再动听，都只有我能欣赏得到。”  
刚觉得有些难堪，他闭上眼睛羞于注视光一那里，却听到光一说：“Tsuyo宝贝乖，帮主人吸一下。”说着，他还挺腰用湿润的性器顶端碰了碰刚的嘴唇。  
刚依旧闭着眼睛，自欺欺人地认为看不到就没事，乖乖地把光一送到自己唇边的巨物含入口中。  
“Tsuyo嘴巴好小哦……嘴唇也好可爱。”光一扶着他的脑袋注视着他颤抖的睫毛，他的声音瞬间低沉微微沙哑，温热的口腔包覆住的感觉异常舒适，他前后摆动着腰部慢慢在刚嘴里抽送，低低地溢出一声呻吟：“哦……”  
听到光一的声音，刚颤抖着睁开眼睛，眼前就是一片黑曲的毛发，他用力向上看去想要看到光一的脸，可惜没有办法看清楚，因为他的眼中已经填满了泪……  
“摸摸你自己，Tsuyo，让你自己也舒服。”光一哑着嗓子命令道。  
刚呜咽一声，腾出一只手来解开了自己的裤子，顺从地将硬起的性器裸露出来，随着光一在自己嘴里进出的频率套弄抚慰起来。  
“来，我教你。”光一将性器完全抽出，一手握住撸动几下，指腹在龟头下缘的沟槽来回抚摸几次，“这里……”随即手指又移到铃口，按住轻轻摩擦，“还有这里，很舒服。”  
“嗯……~~”刚一边学着一边也刺激着自己的那两处，立刻身体剧烈一颤，他无辜地望着光一，另一只手抚上他的肉棒，按照刚刚的指示乖乖地在那边磨蹭。  
“口交还没结束呢。”光一摸摸他的脑袋，刚立刻乖乖张嘴让他重新插进来，同时自己也受不了地一边低哼着一边轻颤，手上的速度一再加快。  
含了没几下他突然口腔一缩，光一闷哼一声差点被他吸出魂来，而且性器被他轻轻地咬了一下，好在不痛，刚也不是故意咬他的——他在跳蛋和自慰的双重夹击下，没忍住射了出来。  
光一无奈地退出来，勾着他的下巴，见他可怜兮兮满眼是泪脸颊绯红，一时间欲火暴涨，恨不得就地将他的衣裤撕个精光直接干进那张紧窄的小口，跳蛋都不要拿出来了，任他哭喊求饶自己都不会停，直接操射操失禁操到胃里去……  
当然，这只能是想想而已。他还没有禽兽到要这样去对待自己的恋人。  
“趴在座位上。”光一让他转身，这次是真的把牛仔裤连同内裤一起扒了下来露出了白皙浑圆的小屁股，刚软软地趴在座椅上臀部高高撅起，他高潮的余韵还未散去，脑袋正不清不楚的时候就感觉到，光一在用力揉他的屁股。  
力量大的又痛又爽。两瓣臀瓣向两旁分开，随即有一个凉凉的东西贴到了肛口。  
“呜……光一？”刚有些害怕地叫了一声，他的声音黏糊糊的带着撒娇似的软糯，又有些委屈，光一安抚地拍拍他的后背：“放心，我不会在这里要你的。只是蹭一下。”  
“嗯……啊~有点、有点奇怪……”  
那个湿漉漉的什么东西在臀缝间上下游走，刚紧张极了，穴口不停地收缩着，这纯粹的下意识反应让光一更加舒适，他不由得用食指试探着戳进了里面，把原本已经快要滑到入口的跳蛋推到了敏感点附近。  
刚一下子缩紧了身体，他不由自主地扭动着腰，细细呻吟着不知道是抗拒还是期待。肉穴包裹着光一的手指蠕动了几下，光一想要是插进去的是自己的那一根的话，估计要爽到翻天了。  
他更加期待正戏了。  
性器从大腿的缝隙间穿插进去，光一整个人都伏在刚后背上，他轻吻着他的耳朵低沉沙哑地说：“今晚把自己交给我，好不好？”  
“嗯~嗯……好……~嗯啊！”刚突然短促地叫了一声，因为光一重重地撞击了一下他的身体，小腹撞到臀部发出了极响亮的“啪”的一声，刚被他撞得心脏抄了速的跳，手臂都软地撑不住身体了。  
这是一场激烈的腿交，激烈到刚又被他简单粗暴的动作挑逗得硬了起来，有那么几个瞬间他甚至觉得光一已经插进了自己体内在那里大肆侵略翻江倒海，最后坚持不住竟然又高潮了一次，而且还是在他之前。  
看着刚的身体彻底软成了泥一般，光一只能加快速度，他包着刚的手握着自己揉搓刺激个不停，在刚软绵呜咽着的求饶声中低粗地呻吟着尽数射在了他的屁股上。  
两瓣软嫩的臀肉已经被撞击拍打的一片通红，光一抽了一张纸巾帮他细细地擦试了一遍，又从口袋里掏出湿巾来清理一次，免得到时候没清干净的东西让他的心肝宝贝觉得黏糊糊不舒服。  
“呜……”刚无力地窝在光一怀里，在他身下高潮无疑是一件快乐又刺激的事情，他满足极了，现在浑身的皮肤都像是泡在温泉池子里，热乎乎的泡泡贴着他咕嘟咕嘟的很是舒服。  
光一帮他整理好之后，抱着他一口一口地亲手喂了点吃的。饭菜都还不太凉，温温的正好入口。刚就算感觉力气回来了一些，也依旧赖在光一腿上，搂着他的脖子撒娇要他喂。  
“撒娇鬼。”光一宠溺又无奈地用纸巾帮他擦擦嘴角，然后亲了一口红润的小嘴巴，“吃饱了么？吃饱了……明天我就可以吃你了。”  
“明天？”刚疑惑地问，“不是晚上嘛？”  
“你今天都开心了两次了，还有的射么？”光一在他股间捏了捏，“休息一夜明天再胡闹，听话。”  
“哦！”  
光一心疼自己，刚自然很高兴。不过……这样的话，又少了一天的亲热机会。还有没剩几天，自己就要回去了。  
刚又觉得失落起来。


End file.
